österreich
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Ada kilasan fragmen, tentang Hong Jisoo yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, Jisoo adalah pria yang punya trek paling lama yang bisa Wonwoo kencani. "Aku pernah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menderita." – Jisoo. (JIWON/JOSHUA x WONWOO/Drabble/Dysthopia!AU/Completed)


disclaimer: seventeen © pledis entertainment  
pairing: jiwon (jisoo/wonwoo)  
length/rating: drabble/r-15  
genre(s): suspense, seinen, implied romance  
warning(s): dystophia-AU; language; heavy theme; twisty-ending; contain some unappropriate scenes ((prepare yourself))  
ps: pls click back if you can't contain blood and things related to it. :)

* * *

 **österreich**

* * *

Manusia hidup di dunia yang mengerikan.

Sepotong kalimat tadi merupakan pemberian terakhir ibunya sebelum wanita itu tewas setelah terjun dari atap bangunan. Polisi berkesimpulan bahwa itu murni bunuh diri. Wonwoo delapan tahun menjejalkan otaknya dengan pemikiran bahwa mulai hari itu dia mesti lekas menjadi mandiri – lagipula, sebenarnya dia memang sudah harus bisa mencari makan sendiri.

Maka, Wonwoo hidup nomaden. Memasang tameng dengan berpakaian kasual, juga pergi ke kampus untuk beberapa aktivitas yang tak terlalu menyenangkan. Hari-harinya diwarnai dusta dan beberapa gadis pengganggu memenuhi telinganya dengan gosip murahan.

Karena wajahnya cukup menarik, Wonwoo mengambil sejumlah keuntungan dengan mengencani orang-orang. Akan tetapi ujungnya selalu sama. Banyak dari mantan pacarnya ditemukan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan, sementara sisanya yang beruntung malah berhalusinasi dan divonis gila. Beberapa orang langsung berpikir Wonwoo adalah pembawa sial alami, namun dia tidak menunjukkan cukup kepedulian untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus berhenti.

Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh percaya pada konsep pasangan sehingga rentetan tragedi yang menimpa orang-orang yang pernah bersamanya tidak pernah mengambilalih hidupnya untuk waktu lama. Wonwoo lebih senang menganggap dirinya cepat lupa, daripada apatis. Entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa mendapatkan orang baru mengenyampingkan bahwa rumor jelek soalnya tersebar bagai infeksi virus. Ditambah; insting alaminya harus terpenuhi, meski bayarannya mahal hingga bisa mencelakakan diri. Dia hanya menolak melewati sebuah perasaan yang bermanifestasi sebagai penyiksaan terang-terangan.

Suara pintu terbuka melonjakkan kakinya, Wonwoo berbalik arah hanya untuk menemukan Jisoo. Jisoo bersila tangan, rautnya tergolong begitu tenang hingga sulit dibaca. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus berdiri? Kenapa tidak memulainya dari tadi?" tanyanya.

Ada kilasan fragmen, tentang Jisoo yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya.

Jisoo adalah pria yang punya trek paling lama yang bisa Wonwoo kencani. Tiga tahun ke belakang, saat Jisoo masih sebatas senior dengan tutur bahasa sopan, Wonwoo menyetujui penawarannya untuk menjalin hubungan. Kemudian, Jisoo mengajukan gagasan di hari berhujan tentang bagaimana semestinya pasangan kekasih bersikap; sehingga mereka tinggal bersama pada akhirnya.

"A-apa yang kaubicarakan?" Tangan Wonwoo gemetar dan dia menolak menatap Jisoo.

"Aku sudah tahu. Jangan menutupinya lebih jauh." Jisoo menutup jarak, sampai pada tahap mereka hanya memiliki spasi tak seberapa. Wonwoo niat berlari tapi pergelangannya keburu dicekal. "Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa kau terlalu keras kepala? Kalau kau lapar, harusnya kau _makan_. Makan!"

Wonwoo terkesiap, beberapa detik setelahnya menatap nyalang pada Jisoo yang balas memandang tajam dengan setumpuk tekad.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang menjadikanmu ragu-ragu," Perkataan Jisoo mengalir setenang riak air. "Tapi aku pernah berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu terpuruk dan menderita." Jisoo menggali pisau lipat yang terkubur di saku celana, lalu mengukir irisan melintang di atas tulang selangkanya. Rasa sakit bercampur dalam usahanya, membuat ringisan terbit tapi dia tersenyum. "Kemarilah."

Jisoo melangkah ke arahnya. "Berhenti!" Wonwoo menggeleng, mundur sebanyak mungkin. Ketika dinding dan punggungnya berjarak secuil, dia berteriak: "BERHENTI, KUBILANG!"

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut."

Terlambat bagi Wonwoo untuk mengantisipasi sebelum bau itu menguasai rongga olfaktorinya. Bau ini. Sesuatu yang memancing nalurinya bangkit. Darah. Darah. Lapar yang menyiksa. Terakhir kalinya adalah sebulan yang lalu dan sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memuaskan itu. Daging. Daging. Begitu kepala Wonwoo mulai pusing, Jisoo menangkap tubuhnya dan membawa pria itu ke dalam pelukan.

Airmata Wonwoo turun. "Apa kau gila untuk mengumpankan dirimu sendiri pada seorang monster?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jisoo hingga dia tersenyum lagi dan membuang napas pelan. "Monster itu adalah pasanganku sendiri."

"Diam. Kau benar-benar tidak pengertian."

Senyum Jisoo tambah lebar.

Iris Wonwoo berganti warna. Merah pekat menyelubungi kelam bola matanya. Jisoo berkaca di sana, Wonwoo merapatkan kelopak dan membenamkan gigi-giginya ke bahu pria itu. Mereka pikir, percuma untuk berlari dari kenyataan.

"... Sebenarnya, berapa lama sejak kau makan terakhir kali?" Jisoo menyetir tangannya untuk menyikat rambut Wonwoo.

Gigi Wonwoo merobek bahunya hingga koyak. Lapisan kulit yang robek menampilkan jaringan otot padat. Amis darah membuat ruangan pengap tapi mereka tak terganggu. Jisoo menarik kepala Wonwoo lebih lekat. Suaranya tetap lembut. "Dagingku mungkin tidak terlalu enak, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik untukmu daripada kau harus kucing-kucingan membawa mayat dari ruang otopsi rumah sakit."

Darah menetes-netes di mulutnya, mencoreng pipinya, bahkan ada yang bercipratan ke baju Jisoo.

Wonwoo menangis sambil terus mengunyah.

* * *

 **ende.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :  
ceritanya disini wonwoo itu 'pemakan manusia'. paragraf pertama mosinya ada kata _manusia,_ kan. terserah mau bayanginnya gimana, tapi aku sendiri ngadaptasi dari _**tokyo ghoul**_. okelah, selalu review jangan lupa. ;)

ps: aku udah dicuci otak sama lagu _**white silence**_ dan manhwa _**tales of unusual**_ hahah. _**friday – forbidden tales**_ , juga!  
ps2: tema kesukaanku dark begini. tapi banyak yang salah kira kalau genre yang kusukain itu drama kental cintacintaan. mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak nulis butterflies and rainbows.  
ps3: dalam tahap mengumpulkan mood dan konstruksi ide untuk projek seri yang kemarin kuumumin di _**with love, z**_. story pertama yang akan kukerjain itu jiwon (UL vampire dari inggris raya). ada pertimbangan alasan, dan mudahmudahan ini tepat.


End file.
